gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo NX)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, and a launch title for the Nintendo Switch. and the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series. Released on November 18, 2018 in North America, November 30th in Europe and Australia, and in Japan on December 8th. Story Standing on the balcony of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Toad wave goodbye to Princess Peach to glide in their flying squirrel suits. However, as soon as they return, Bowser and the Koopalings suddenly attack the Mario Bros. and Toad by using the giant mechanical fist, as well as damaging them, making them lose their flying squirrel suits. Bowser then uses a giant mechanical fist to launch Mario and co. towards Acorn Plains. Mario and co. crash into the Acorn Tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They then tumble out of the tree, passing a Bubble Baby Yoshi and Balloon Baby Yoshi, while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see Bowser beginning a siege on Princess Peach's Castle, setting Mario and cp. to go on a new adventure and save Princess Peach. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Peach's Castle, showing the flags being replaced by Bowser's flags, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. Mario and co. also have to deal with Bowser's forces, including the Koopalings, Kamek, the army, and Bowser Jr., who occasionally attacks the heroes with his dad's airship. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and Bowser Jr. causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After reaching Peach's Castle and defeating Bowser, the group moves onward, but Bowser Jr. appears and forces Kamek and the Koopalings to spread their magic across the area. However, the Koopalings are knocked out while Bowser Jr. and Kamek manage to survive. After heading to the castle exterior, Mario and the others see Peach in a tower. Before they can save her, she is locked inside and Bowser appears, now at a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is defeated and then Bowser Jr. and Kamek run away in fright. After defeating Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kamek, Mario (or whomever delivered the final blow to Bowser) gets to Peach and bows down to her, and is then kissed by her, to their shock and delight, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, restoring it to its former state. Outside the castle, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are fleeing on the airship as Bowser recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the castle towers and leaps onto the ship, but his additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car while Mario and Luigi watch. They then turn back to the others, who are cheering, with Mario delivering a final victory pose. Gameplay features New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a platform game which plays very similarly to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially New Super Mario Bros. U, with the feature of 3-player multiplayer, while most of the elements and design found in the game make heavy reference to Super Mario World, Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario 3D World. Many other gameplay elements from the Wii U and Wii games, such as the Super Guide, Enemy Courses, Nabbit chase, and the bubble function, also return. However, it focuses on collecting coins, with many and varied ways to collect plenty of coins at once, such as golden items that award the player with them. The game's overall objective is to collect one million coins, and coins collected in levels are added to a total that is shared between the game's three save files and Coin Rush. The reward for collecting one million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue. The reward for maxing out the coin counter at 9,999,999 coins is a Gold Flying Squirrel Mario Statue. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Super Acorn, Mega Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Gold Flower, Double Cherry, and the P-Acorn return. The game also features three new power-ups: The Super Bone, which transforms Mario and co. into their wolf forms, giving them the ability to bite their enemies with their teeth, and in night levels, they make a howling noise which will : the Electricity Flower, which transforms Mario and co. into their electricity forms, giving them the ability to shoot orbs of electricity that can shock their enemies: and the Invincibility Acorn, which transforms Mario and co. into their white flying squirrel forms, giving them all the same abilities as Flying Squirrel Mario, as well as being invincible, but they can't defeat multiple enemies to obtain bonus points and 1-Ups, and are hurt by lava and poisoned water. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Toads Bosses *Birdo (Towers) *Boom Boom & Pom Pom (Lava Rising Tower) *Kamek (Kamek's Destructive Tower) *Iggy Koopa (Iggy's Skewer Castle) *Lemmy Koopa (Lemmy's Swingalong Castle) *Roy Koopa (Roy's Flooded Castle) *Ludwig von Koopa (Ludwig's Freezing Castle) *Morton Koopa (Morton's Snake Block Castle) *Wendy O. Koopa (Wendy's Stonecrush Castle) *Bowser Jr. (Airships) *Bowser (Peach's Castle-Castle 2: Storming The Castle) *Dry Bowser (Superstar Road-Castle: Finale Castle) Transformations Enemies New *Terror Wolf *Bone Terror Wolf *Spiny Koopa *Bone Bro. *Bowser Jr. Stunners *Electricity Bro. *Electricity Piranha Plant *Fishbone Chomp *Mecha Cheep Chomp *Mecha Blooper *Bone Fire Piranha Plant *Bone Goombrat Returning *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Chargin' Chucks *Hammer Bros. *Lakitus *Spinies *Waddlewings *Koopa Paratroopas *Buzzy Beetles *Broozers *Boos *Cooligans *Piranha Plants *Fire Piranha Plants *Ice Piranha Plants *Micro Goombas *Scuttlebugs *Fire Snakes *Pokeys *Peepas *Wigglers *Bone Piranha Plants *Bone Goombas *Dry Bones *Fish Bones *Amps *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Cannons *Big Amps *Big Boos *Big Buzzy Beetles *Bill Blasters *Bill Blaster Turrets *Big Cheep Cheeps *Big Dry Bones *Big Fuzzies *Big Goombas *Big Koopa Troopas *Other enemies from the first four New Super Mario Bros. games I can't count Category:Super Mario Category:New Super Mario Bros Category:Video Games